


Он бежал

by Caffrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он бежал, не зная, что делает это зря</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он бежал

***

Он бежал. Бежал всю свою сознательную жизнь. Много разных факторов служили причиной его непрекращающейся пробежки по жизни. И нигде не было видно ни финиша, ни хотя бы намека на остановочку, даже крохотную.  
Теперь же он бежал из-за страха потери. Он знал, что испытывает определенные чувства к злому, страшному волку, которому никогда не понять его. И что уж говорить о взаимности… Стайлз Стилински – царь шутов – на самой длинной дистанции в своей жизни. И он не смеет остановиться, ибо может потерять слишком многое. Вариантом является только временная игра в прятки, пока он не приноровится к нынешней скорости.

***

Он больше не лезет на рожон, не врывается в размеренную жизнь Дерека, не бесит всех вокруг. Но все чувствуют, что просто так это затишье не пройдет. Многие могут получить увечья. Но больше всего Дерек боится, что Стайлз причинит вред себе. Его «особые таланты искать неприятности в пустой комнате» вполне могут осуществить это.

***

Дерек просто заглянул проведать его. Стайлз удивленно уставился на оборотня. А сердце предательски пропускает удар. Дерек знает, что это не страх и ни что-либо сродни ему.   
Он слышал такое прежде. В детстве, когда родители встречались после разлуки любой продолжительности. Слышал, когда был подростком. Даже его сердце когда-то пропускало удар. Но сейчас не хочется вспоминать из-за какой блядской особы это было. Слышал это недавно, когда присутствовал при встрече Скотта и Эллисон.   
Дерек просто стоит и смотрит, глаза в глаза, не моргая. Он словно пытается зачаровать «жертву». Но Стилински, кажется, уже все понял. Он встает со стула, идет к Дереку.   
Такие простые объятия, но они дарят уйму счастья. Именно так Стайлз планирует провести оставшуюся жизни. Именно этого Дерек ждал давно, под маской злобы и агрессивности.  
И отпускать партнера не планирует ни один из них.


End file.
